Not Good, But Right
by Tarafina
Summary: "Babe… The only good thing about you trying to get back at Finn is that I get as much Berry as I can take… So trust me, I'm gonna take it whenever and wherever I can get it." PxR


**Title**: Not Good, But Right  
**Category**: Glee  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance/Friendship  
**Ship**: Puck/Rachel  
**Rating**: Teen  
**Warning(s)**: Coarse Language, Sexual Innuendo  
**Spoiler(s)**: Sue Shuffle (mentions)  
**Word Count**: 1,677  
**Summary**: "Babe… The only good thing about you trying to get back at Finn is that I get as much Berry as I can take… So _trust me_, I'm gonna take it whenever and wherever I can get it."

**_Not Good, But Right_**  
-1/1-

The stomping through the locker room was the first warning sign; the slam of a fist against the locker next to him was the second. He knew this was coming, so he wasn't even surprised. He still kinda wished he could avoid it though.

"I thought you said this was _never_ gonna happen again!"

Puck sighed, brow quirked as he turned away from his locker to look at the angry glare of one Finn Hudson. "Dude, I know… And it probably wouldn't have… Y'know, if you weren't all up in Quinn's babymaker now." He popped a shoulder. "I mean, c'mon… You really expect me _not _to give it a try with Berry when you're like, not into it anymore?"

"Wait, so you're with Rachel because _I'm _with Quinn now?" He shook his head. "Does _Rachel _know this?"

"_No…_ I'm with Berry 'coz I _wanna _be… She's with _me _'coz you're a douche who keeps breaking her heart." He snorted. "I mean, _dude_, you broke up with Rach 'coz she like _made out _with me – which _really_, there'd be like nobody left to date if you stayed away from chicks I hooked up with… 'Cept maybe Tina…" He shook his head. "Anyway, you like _forgave _Quinn, even though she cheated, got pregnant and like _lied _and said it was all you…" He frowned. "The fuck's that even work?"

Finn stared, confused, opening and closing his mouth as he worked for an answer.

"Whatever. It's not even my business, y'know? But I mean, Rachel's kinda vengeful…" He smirked. "It's really hot, actually… And I know I said I wouldn't bag another of your girls, but I'm totally staying away from Quinn this time." His brows lifted high. "Legit, I won't even _joke _about hitting that… _again_." He shrugged. "Figure, it'll probably take awhile for Berry to get over you and I got my work cut out for me, but as long as you're still Quinn's golden boy, Rachel's gotta distract herself, right?" He grinned widely, proud of his plan. "Eventually, she's gonna realize I'm totally better for her than you." He dragged his hoodie out and pulled it on.

"Wait, _what? _No, you're not. You're a total…" He blew out a sigh, not finding the word he wanted.

"Jerk," he agreed, nodding. "But I _own _that shit! And she knows it…" He shrugged. "Look, me and Berry are like total opposites, I know that… 'm not gonna jump up one day and say I love Celine Dion or some shit and she's not gonna ask to join Fight Club anytime soon… But we _work_." He tucked his hands into his jeans, smiling to himself. "She's totally bat-shit and we're probably gonna get slushied like, _a lot_, but it's worth it…" He stared up at him seriously. "She's totally worth it."

Finn stared, brows knotted. "So this isn't just… I mean, you're not gonna like get in her pants and ditch her, right? 'Coz…" He looked away awkwardly and then back. "I-I know me and Rachel aren't really close anymore and I know she's pretty pissed about the Quinn thing and all that, but… I _do _care about her."

"I know man…" His lips pursed. "As long as it's like a friendship thing, 'coz if you try and take her from me, I'm gonna go Hulk on your ass and it won't be pretty." He stared at him seriously. "I know I did some effed up shit to you and maybe you think this is like that, but if you get with her again just to get back at me, I'm not holding back this time… I'm not just gonna take it." He waited a minute and then nodded. "And I know you're probably not gonna believe me, but Rachel really is different… And I'm not gonna hurt her, not if I can help it anyway." He looked away, staring into his locker a few seconds. "So… we good?"

Finn stared back at him. "You'll stay away from Quinn?"

He grinned, kinking a brow back at his old best friend. "Dude, Quinn Fabray's not even on my radar…" He closed his locker and threw his duffel bag over his shoulder. "I got buckets of crazy to keep me busy."

Finn half-smiled, nodding. "Then we're good…"

"Cool." He held his hand up for a fist-bump and smirked when it was returned. "Later, Hudson… I gotta get Rach to some vocal lesson shit and listen to her bitch about you. Takes me twenty minutes to get there and 'm already late. She's gonna tear my head off." As he walked away, he threw back over his shoulder, "Hey? You ever find that spot behind her knee?"

Finn frowned.

He laughed, nodding. "Yeah… A pissed Rachel is an awesome, awesome thing, my friend." He vaguely heard Finn snort behind him before he walked through the swinging doors of the locker room. He jogged down the hallway and out into the parking lot.

Sitting atop his beloved blue pick-up truck, her leg crossed over her knee primly, was his girl. She tapped her fingers against her knee and cocked her head at him impatiently. "Where have you been? Practice let out forever ago!" she called out. "Even Artie has come and gone, and let me tell you… Wheelchair access is still absolutely atrocious at this school. Mr. Abrams needed my help and I have very little upper-body strength, Noah." She sighed dramatically. "I've worked up a sweat already and I'm not looking forward to smelling all through my vocal lesson. I—"

He cut her off with his mouth; one of his favorite methods. She mumbled a bit, the sound muffled against his lips, but then she slid her fingers up his neck and threaded them in his 'hawk. He leaned into her legs, one of his hands spreading along the bare expanse of her thigh, slipping beneath the thin material of her skirt. Her knees fell apart and let him in closer until he was able to wrap an arm around her waist and drag her to the very end of the truck hood. He was close enough that each time their mouths slanted, he could feel her lashes against his cheeks. Every time he exhaled, she inhaled, a little gasp escaping her before his lips pressed into hers and his tongue reached across. She dragged her nails down the back of his neck and nipped at his lip and he groaned; god he missed that. She squeezed his shoulders, leaning forward, throwing herself into him with abandon.

It wasn't until the familiar rumble of Finn's car came to life that she pulled back, blinking her owlish eyes as if trying to get her sight back. She lifted a hand to her bruised mouth and looked around, seeing Finn's car as it pulled out of the lot.

Apparently an opportunity to show him what he'd missed had passed her by, 'coz she slapped Puck's shoulder and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to look angry. "You can't keep doing that!" she cried.

He rolled his eyes. "Babe… The only good thing about you trying to get back at Finn is that I get as much Berry as I can take… So _trust me_, I'm gonna take it whenever and wherever I can get it." He dragged his hand back down her thigh, sliding his fingers along the underside of her knee, and smirked when she shivered noticeably. "Now c'mon, we gotta get you to your lesson or whatever." Stepping back, he adjusted his jeans, winked at her and stalked toward his truck.

"You're an uncouth heathen, Noah Puckerman," she snapped, hopping down from his truck.

"Yeah, but I still get your panties wet, don't I, B?" With a grin, he climbed into the driver's seat and gunned the engine.

Scoffing, she climbed in next to him and lifted her nose into the air. "Any sexual appeal you might have toward my body's natural response is not at all connected to my personal feelings for you… While I have previously and still can admit that I am, unfortunately, turned on by your bad boy image, I—"

He reached out and took her hand, effectively shutting her up with the mere shock of it. Turning, jaw ticking, he cocked a brow at her. "There's a reason it's called a bad boy _image, _Berry…" He stared at her searchingly. "And it wasn't my image that just kissed you so hard you forgot you were sitting in the middle of a parking lot when you should be singing scales…" He half-smiled. "I might not be the good guy you thought you wanted, but I'm the right guy for you..."

She bit her lip, eyes falling downcast before darting back up to him thoughtfully.

"So you can waste as long as you want wishing I was Finn, but when you finally figure this shit out, I'm still gonna be here..." He smirked, promising, "And 'm gonna do a lot more than just get you wet."

She licked her lips, a faint flush to her cheeks before she turned to look out the front window. Clearing her throat, she reached for the end of her skirt and tugged it down a little before telling him clearly, "I think I would like to get to my lesson now."

He nodded, retracting his hand to put the truck into drive. But when he went to move it up to the steering wheel, hers reached for it again, entangled their fingers and brought it down to lay on the seat between them. He glanced at her, his brows furrowed, but she steadfastly kept her eyes turned away. She bit her lip in an effort to hide her smile, but he saw it. And he thought maybe convincing her he could be better for her than Finn might just happen sooner than he expected. He squeezed her hand, let his thumb trace her little midget knuckles and figured he was probably doing something right for once. He really hoped it lasted.

[**End.**]


End file.
